You belong with me
by iseeyouthere22
Summary: kyle is getting tired of everything stan does wendy's in it, so he finally got the "balls" and told stan how he felt i do not own any characters in this production nor the song


**_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, _**

**_she's upset She's going off about something that you said _**

**_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_**

"**come on Wendy don't be like that……… I didn't mean it like that I thought you would think it would be funny…….. Wendy. Wendy?" Stan shut his cell phone and placed it in his pocket. "I thought it was funny dude" Kyle said and nudged the others shoulder playfully. "you always laugh even if it wasn't funny" Stan said and sighed stopping "what's up" Kyle ask him worried if he did something wrong. "nothing I'll see you tomorrow" the raven said and ran off to his house.**

**_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night _**

**_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like _**

**_And she'll never know your story like I do_**

**Kyle and Stan were just hanging out in Stan's room on a Tuesday night like they always do. "hey Stan why is this in the trash?" the red head asked taking out a heavy metal CD that looks brand new. "well Wendy doesn't like that kind of stuff so she told me to throw it out" Stan said with a shrug, "well she isn't here right now so lets listen to it" Kyle said giving the other male a smile and popped it in the radio. Kyle new how much Stan loved music and being punkish Goth Kyle didn't mind the Goth part like he did when they were little.**

**_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts _**

**_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers _**

**_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find _**

**_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_**

**Kyle couldn't top with Wendy for one she wore those short skirts that Stan loves to see while he wore t-shirts that were to big for him. Another reason would be she the cheer captain, cheering Stan during the football games and I'll be there for him but on the bleachers all alone. Kyle is always wishing that Stan would wake up form his dream land and see that the one he really loves was here the whole time.**

**_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you _**

**_Been here all along, so why can't you see? _**

**_You, you belong with me, you belong with me_**

**If and only if Stan could see that it was Kyle that had been there for him through all the hard times. Not some whore like Wendy……but no he'll never see what he's been missing out on his whole life that he knew Kyle. Every night the Jewish boy wishes that his best friend would belong to him.**

**_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans _**

**_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be _**

**_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself _**

**_Hey, isn't this easy?_**

**Kyle lowered his book only to find Stan walking towards him with those worn-out jeans that he would almost always wear. He sits next to him giving him the biggest best friend smile in the whole wide world. 'that smile always means that he has something great to tell me………maybe this could be my chance with it' the redhead toughed. "Kyle you'll never guess what happened today" he said with that goofy expression that made the both of them laugh so hard that they fell on each other like the good old days. 'maybe this would be easer than I though' Kyle told himself.**

**_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town _**

**_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down _**

**_You say you're fine, I know you better than that _**

**_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_**

"**hey Stan can I ask you something" Kyle said loosing control of his blushing, "sure Ky, ask away" and there goes that damn smile again Kyle swears one day he's going to faint from it. "well…….junior prom is coming up and I was won……." he was abruptly cut of by the raven boy. "can you believe that I'm going to junior prom with the head cheer leader and the other fact that she's my girlfriend" Kyle was in total shock that damn little whore stole his date………but Stan would never want to go with him in the first place. "that sound great" "I know. Oh what did you want to ask me again" Kyle looked at his book "nothing dude" "ok well see you later" and Stan left leaving the Jewish boy heartbroken.**

**_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers _**

**_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers _**

**_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find _**

**_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_**

**Night of Junior prom what joy. Kyle look at what he's wearing a forest green tux, brand new dress shoes. His hair finally able to control the wild curls and last of all a mint blue corsage that he and Stan was suppose to wear tonight. Kyle could just imagine Wendy wearing a beautiful dress with high heels on. Her hair is manageable and last of all a corsage Stan gave to her.**

**_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you _**

**_Been here all along, so why can't you see? _**

**_You belong with me_**

**He changed very quickly out of the clothing and threw them on the floor where they belonged. The poor redhead laid on his bed holding the corsage while he cried his eyes out. Then out of the blue his cell ranged filling the air with the one and only ring tone he knew well. ~we watched the season pull up its own stage, and catch the last weekend of the last week, before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced, another sun soaked season fades away, you have stolen my heart, you have stol………~ "hello?" Kyle just wanted to be alone. "dude took you long enough, so you coming?" Kyle was silent with the question what would be the point in going there will be no one there for him. "no man, my parents are going out tonight so I'm babysitting" "oh well that's cool, bye" and they hung up.**

**_Standing by and waiting at your back door _**

**_All this time how could you not know? _**

**_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_**

**Kyle was such a bad lire but Stan believed him. He remembered back then when he would sneak out at night and go over to Stan's waiting for him at the back door just so they can hang out. Or any other times for that matter.**

**_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_**

**Then there would always be times when Stan would pull his car into my drive way during the night when ever he was about to have a mental break down and cry. Kyle would always make him laugh and smile, sing him his favorite songs and listen to him when he would talk about his dreams. He's surprised the likening your best friend faze didn't ever occur to him.**

**_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? _**

**_Been here all along, so why can't you see? _**

**_You belong with me_**

**Great now Kyle's here at the stupid Junior prom and Stan is staring at him which is making every one else stare at them. "Kyle I thought you weren't coming" he said looking a little concerned with my actions. "I lied " the redhead said with his head down in shame. "why, there's gotta be a good reason to lie to me Ky." there is and its going to make Kyle sound like a fool. "I didn't want to see you…………." he gave Stan a white piece of paper which was folded neatly, "………with her" Kyle turned around and was going to walk out when Stan grabbed his arm.**

**_Standing by and waiting at your back door _**

**_All this time, how could you not know? _**

**_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_**

**Stan read what it said and his heart stopped beating 'Ky…….loves me?' then he remembered all those times they spent with each other and how close Kyle would get to him, man is he ever stupid hurting his friend like this. By going out with some one who always breaks his heart. Stan had a good but nice grip on the Jews wrist "ky, I nev………"**

**_You belong with me _**

**_Have you ever thought just maybe _**

**_You belong with me? _**

**_You belong with me_**

"**of course you never knew you were always up Wendy's ass with her demands, you didn't even notice that she was changing you from the Stanly Marsh that I knew. Well ne…….." Kyle froze in his spot realizing that Stan had just shuted him up the only way he new, a kiss upon his lips. "hey Ky, have you ever thought just maybe…….you belong with me?" Stan asked mimicking the song in the background of the dance. But Kyle could care less right now because all of his wishes had been answered. "how did you guess?" "it's a best buddy thing" Stan said being all cheesy and kissed Kyle again who returned the kiss with a fiery passion.**


End file.
